Kittens
by Dove of Ages
Summary: Haruhi has kittens! But isn't it wierd that they all seem to take after the Host member that named them...?


_Don't you love having a goal completed? Well, my first goal has been completed. When you go to the top of the Ouran Host Club page and click in 'Haruhi' and Hikaru' and then 'Ratings: All' and then hit 'Go' it is no longer subject to just 12 pages! It now has 13! Slowly, our inventory of HxH fan fics are increasing! Now we just need to get it to 14... Now as for this story, I need this think of what to write..._

_-.-_

Kittens

The host club was visiting Haruhi's house for the first time in two months; the only reason Haruhi had allowed them to come was because she had something she wanted to show them.

When she opened the door for them, she put a finger over her lips to shush them. "Be quiet." she whispered. "You don't want to wake them up."

"Wake who up?" Hunny asked her curiously.

She merely smiled and led them into her bedroom where a small box was. "Don't move to suddenly; you don't want to wake up the mother."

Interest ignited, they all crowded around the box (except Kyoya, who knew already do to his information source) and peered down.

"They're so cute!" Hunny gasped.

"How many of them are there?" Tamaki murmured, smiling broadly.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Hikaru stated.

"Wow! So many!" Kaoru said.

She smiled and nodded. "There are seven. I found the mother cat a couple of weeks ago and she gave birth that night.." she grinned. "I didn't know she was pregnant."

"That's so like you." Kyoya said from across the room, where he was studying the books on her bookshelf.

She ignored his comment and continued, "They're still really little, but there eyes are open now. They opened a little under a week ago."

"May I hold one?" Hunny asked, smiling at her brightly.

She nodded. "Go ahead."

Hunny gently picked one up, a pure white girl. "Oh, she is so Kawaii!" he whispered, cradling the kitten against his chest.

Haruhi smiled and patted the mother cat's head. "Aren't they?"

"Did you name them?" Mori asked, standing over Hunny as he normally did.

She shook her head. "There are seven, so I thought we could each name one. My dad already named the mother."

"What did he name her?" Hikaru asked.

"Hanako." she replied, grinning.

"Hnn..." Hunny muttered, his brow wrinkling as he went into thought. "I want to name her... Kee-Kee!" he said brightly, smiling down at the little figure in his arms.

Haruhi nodded. "Ok."

Tamaki, absolutely giddy about being able to name one of the kittens, picked up one of the two calico girls. "I shall name her Marquise! She is a noble cat!"

Haruhi smiled. "Is that a French name?" she asked.

He nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

It was Mori's turn. He picked up the only orange and white one, a boy. He said, "Montaro..."

Kyoya's turn. With disinterest, he said, "I'll name that black cat, the boy one, Shadow Cat."

Oh the irony.

Hikaru grinned as he picked up the black girl cat. "Kuniko!"

"You're turn Kaoru!" she told the second of the twins. "Would you like to name the calico girl or the gray boy?"

"Rnn.." he said, briefly indecisive. "I'll name the calico one... um.. Jolie."

Haruhi smiled. "That's a pretty name."

"What are you going to name the gray one?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Lovell, I think.." she said.

Hunny nodded vigorously. "I like that name, Haru-chan!"

She grinned. "Yes!"

-.-

Kittens, Haruhi soon found out, were one heck of a handful. Especially seven of them that were influenced by the host club. She often had to keep her feet on the ground to walk for fear of stepping on one of them; she also needed to check her shoes before she put her foot in it because Kuniko liked to climb into them and sleep.

The most rambunctious kittens were Jolie and Kuniko, who were absolutely inseparable. If Kuniko climbed into a shoe, Jolie climbed into the shoe next to hers. They reminded Haruhi a lot of the twins (which was ironic, in a way).

The calmest cat was Shadow Cat, who often sat and supervised the others play. When he did play, he was the dominate one, definitely. He wasn't very nice when he played.

Marquise liked to play the most, and Haruhi often found her playing with a piece of string or some random item that she had found on the floor.

Kee-Kee liked to eat, but was probably the smallest of them all.

Montaro was inseparable with Kee-Kee.

Lovell liked to sleep on the second shelf up on her book case and she often found him nestled between the soft cover book _Moby Dick_ and the soft cover _Romeo and Juliet. _

Hanako watched them from Haruhi's bed, eyes closed in contentment and purring.

Haruhi found it funny how each kitten seemed to take after the person who named them.

Shadow Cat had a bit of an evil air.

Kee-Kee loved food.

Montaro was a dutiful protector of Kee-Kee.

Lovell liked books.

Kuniko was wild.

Jolie was wild when she was with Kuniko, but calm by herself.

Marquise was rambunctious, but she sulked when she got in a fight.

But the strange thing, Haruhi found, was the strange way the Lovell seemed to attract all of their attention, but especially Jolie's and Kuniko's. The two loved to rub up against the gray kitten, purring as best they could at such a young age. When Lovell went to take a nap, Jolie and Kuniko would often wake him up in a semi rude fashion.

But it seemed that Jolie was the most attached to Lovell; whenever Kuniko didn't want to play, Jolie would go play with Lovell.

Haruhi wondered why..?

Maybe Kaoru was in love with her, thus the kitten he named taking after him?

She chuckled to herself. Nah. Surely that wasn't the case.

... Was it?


End file.
